


His little princess

by Zeruby



Series: ImaginexHobbit [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Beard Braiding, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf Women, F/M, Reader is a dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Based on: Imagine Dwalin letting his daughter braid his hair and beard.





	

Dwalin woke for that morning in wistful mood. He turned to look at his side and saw you, his wife, still fast asleep. Then he turned to look at his other side and saw a tinier bed, where his three years old daughter was sitting and playing with her stuffed  bunny toy. When a little giggle left from her lips, a smile grew on Dwalin's lips. His daughters giggles had woken him, and would soon wake his wife too, if he wouldn't get up and take the girl out of the room. And Dwalin did want to have some alone time with his daughter.

As silently and carefully as Dwalin could, he got up and took his daughter in his arms. Girl folded her arms around Dwalin's neck, still holding her toy bunny on her other hand. After a long yawn she leaned her head against Dwalin's shoulder, who smiled and kissed girls forehead, and then he left from the room.

The house was a little chilly. The winter was starting to turn to spring, but nights were still cold and mornings chilly. Dwalin set his daughter down on the floor and went to set a fire in the fireplace. After a minutes the fire was cracking and starting to warm the room. It was still early morning, sun was still low in the sky, coloring the sky with pink and lilac.

"Adad! Adad! Feli is hungry!" Dwalin heard his daughter call. She had a weird habit to call herself in third person. Dwalin let out a little laugh and turned to see his girl sitting on Dwalin's armchair. Her lips were on purse, her hands folded on her stomach, her toy still on her grip and her eyebrows were on deep frown. She looked so much of you, her mother. Only her eyes were blueish like her fathers.

"Just wait a bit, Felicia, adad'll make us some breakfast" Dwalin said and went to the kitchen to make some porridge for them. It took him some time, but he managed to make it eatable, and with some strawberry jam it became even better. In these years when you two had been married, Dwalin's cooking skills had improved little. Even more when your daughter had born and Dwalin had started to take some of your housework's. And even now when she was older, Dwalin made you three food or mend his own clothes. It didn't hurt his pride as much as making you to do all the housework alone  _and_ watch after Felicia all day long.

Felicia sat happily on her chair and was eating happily, and messing every possible place. Her face, her hair, her clothe's, the table and even Dwalin got some porridge on him. But for some reason, Dwalin couldn't be angry for her. Table could be cleaned, and Dwalin could wash his clothes and his and his daughter's face. And hair. Dwalin sighed and ended up making a bath for this little pig, who was giggling in his arms and trying to break free.

"Adad, no, no, no bath!" she giggled and tried to once again to get free. Dwalin chuckled and got a better hold of Felicia. It was always hard to get her to bath, and when she got there, it was hard to get her leave. Same fight, every single time. When would it stop, Dwalin wondered. Finally, when water was hot enough, he mixed it with colder water. And then it was time for Felicia's bath, which she finally took without any fight. Only that she started to cry, when it was time to finish bathing.

"Feli doesen' wanna get up from bath!" she cried and big, fat tears were rolling down cheek. Dwalin sighed and shook his head. He took a towel and lifted his crying daughter from the tub, folding the towel around her small body.

"I know, sweet pea. But ye have to get up from there sometime so ye can do other stuff. Like play, or eat or grow to be adad's princess" Dwalin reasoned to his daughter, drying her. Felicia stopped her crying and was now pouting. Her lower lip was pushed up and her eyes still shone from the tears. Dwalin felt his heart melt for the sight and he hugged the girl close to his chest. Two, little hands came to rest on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. Still a little smile on his lips, he went to get her clean clothes.

While Dwalin was still dressing his daughter, you woke up, finding the bed next to you empty. You sighed, and turned to stare the ceiling. How long had you two lived in this old house? You could manage to live in the Blue Mountains, better than living on the road. Yet you still remembered your life back in Erebor. You wished for a better life for your child, yet you were thankful for what you had. Dwalin had work and he could bring food for the family. In few years when the garden's offerings were plentiful, you had been selling vegetables and berries in the market place.

A giggle carried over the closed door, alarming you that your daughter and husband were in next room. Finally you stood up and entered to the next room, only to see Dwalin sitting on the floor, Felicia on his lap. Dwalin was braiding her hair and Felicia had big grin on her face.

"Mama! Look, ma, adad is braiding Felicia's hair" Felicia shouted and was pouncing on his father's lap. Dwalin let out a little grunt and lifted Feli up. She let out a loud scream and then she was giggling again. Then Dwalin let her back to his lap and continued to braid her hair. You felt your heart swollen in your chest at the sight, but then you stole yourself and went to do your morning chore's. You washed your face, brushed your hair and then you changes your clothes. Then you turned and were off to the kitchen.

"There's still some porridge in the pot" Dwalin informed you. You turned to him, seeing how he was still sitting on the floor and Felicia tugging Dwalin's mustache and beard.

"Oh, really? You two ate up already?" you asked, wondering how long those two had been awake.

"Aye" you heard Dwalin grunt as you walked to the kitchen. You saw a pot on the table and smiled. It felt like an luxury to have a breakfast already, thought Dwalin wasn't that good cook. He sometimes might have burnt the porridge to the pot or put too much salt in the pie. Yet you were thankful that he even tried and did something.

"I wonder if this is eatable" you mumbled, jokingly.

"Oi, I heart that!" Dwalin's voice carried over from the living room. You let out a laugh, of course he did hear it. Well, you would see how the food would taste, when it would be warm again. While you were warming the porridge, you heard Dwalin playing with Felicia and how the girl was commanding his father. She really had wrapped her father around his pinkie. Dwalin knew it too, yet at most of the times he didn't mind. He didn't mind playing with Felicia even when you had visitors. Balin and Thorin had found this very adorable. Even Dis had awwed to this more than once. And all Dwalin did was grumble and continue playing with Felicia.

After you finished eating your breakfast, which wasn't so bad, and had cleaned the kitchen and done the dishes, you returned to living room. You halted and saw how Felicia was yet again sitting on Dwalin's lap. Only that now she was braiding Dwalin's beard, a thing he never had allowed Felicia do before. He usually kept his beard open and let only you braid his hair. So, yes, you were quite surprised by hat you saw.

"My, what's this?" you asked as you approached Dwalin and Felicia. Dwalin started to smile and held out his other hand so you would sit beside him. As you sat down, Dwalin folded his arm around your shoulders.

"Felicia wanted to try braiding my beard and, well... She's old enough to learn how to do braids" Dwalin tried to explain. You smiled and let out a little chuckle. Felicia had her full focus on doing the braid she was doing on left side of Dwalin's chin. After a few minutes she finally let out a loud "YAY" after she had finished the braid.

"Felicia, dear, you finished only the other side. You must braid the other side of the beard, too" you said with a smile. The braid wasn't the perfect one, nor did it look the best one, but you didn't dare to say anything. You had had your own problems as a wee lass with braids, long ago.

Felicia was looking between the braid she had done and the open beard and then she looked up to her father. Dwalin merely lifted his other eyebrow. Then Felicia started to braid the other side of his beard, finishing it faster than the first one. Then she was off to play.

You were looking at your husband, wide smile on your lips. Dwalin was looking at you, his eyes dared you to say anything.

"You look lovely. You should let Felicia do your beard more often" you said and gave a peek to Dwalin's cheek. Dwalin grumbled, yet he smiled. And he did, every morning after this morning. In particular morning, many, many years later, all grown up Felicia was doing her last braiding for her fathers beard. For now.

"Ada, please, be careful" Felicia begged. Dwalin sighed and nodded. He tried to be careful, but he didn't know what awaited him and the others on the road.

"Aye, I'll be careful" he said, merely so loud that Felicia could hear it. She lifted her eyes from the braid to his father and pursued her lips. Her eyes were shining from the tears she was trying to hold back. Dwalin was already feeling bad about leaving her and you behind, but now he felt his heart drop to his feet.

"We'll figure out a way to kill that dragon, if it's not dead yet" Dwalin said, trying to comfort his daughter. Felicia finished the braid and then took a step back. Dwalin was all ready to go, yet he couldn't move. You appeared behind his back and were looking at the braid, melancholic smile on your lips.

"Just... don't get yourself killed, alright?" you whispered. Dwalin sighed and pulled you and Felicia in his arms, hugging both of you tightly. When loud knock sounded from the door and Balin opened the door, Dwalin kissed both of yours and Felicia's foreheads and he with a goodbye he was, to reclaim your home Erebor.


End file.
